This invention relates to a novelty item or entertainment device. This invention also relates to an associated method of entertainment.
Products are frequently marketed with ancillary promotions. For instance, decades ago, food stores commonly sold products stamps, which were collected in books and redeemed for gifts. Similarly, airlines characteristically give points called xe2x80x9cmilesxe2x80x9d to customers, the points generally being proportional to the miles traveled. Accumulated miles can be traded in for free trips or upgrades to higher classes. Fast food restaurants typically give away gifts with purchases made. These gifts are frequently graphical representations or figurines of characters from books and movies. Other food products such as carbonated beverages have been sold where each bottle or bottle cap is provided with a respective inscription from a predetermined set of images, graphical representations, or symbols. Prizes are awarded to those individuals who have acquired bottles or caps with one of a limited number of special symbols.
Promotional gifts or contests not only increase sales of the relevant product at the time of the promotion, but also serve to establish consumer brand loyalty and enhance goodwill and trademark recognition. Thus, promotions have beneficial long-term effects, which far outlast any particular game, contest, give-away, etc.
Promotions are especially effective when they are entertaining. The higher the entertainment value of a promotion, the longer consumer interest may be maintained in the promotion and the greater the increase in sales of the associated product or products.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an entertainment device and/or an associated method.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an entertainment device or associated method that may be used to promote sales of a certain kind of product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an entertainment device or method that can make use of the public""s natural interest in motion pictures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an entertainment device or method that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an entertainment device or method that is inexpensive.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and descriptions herein. Although every object of the invention is attained by at least one embodiment of the invention, there is not necessarily any embodiment of the invention in which all of the objects are achieved.
The present invention is broadly directed to a combination of a beverage bottle and an entertainment accessory connected to the bottle for cooperating therewith to perform an entertainment function. More specifically, the entertainment accessory and the bottle are movably connected to one another, with the entertainment effect arising because of the relative movement between the bottle and the entertainment accessory. In addition, the entertainment accessory may cofunction with other dedicated elements provided on the bottle to provide a source of entertainment.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an entertainment device and related method using an ordinary bottle, for example, a beverage bottle, to generate a zoetrope. The subject of the zoetrope is limitless. This entertainment device can be useful in marketing to generate interest in a bottle package, over and above the inherent interest in the contents of the bottle.
Accordingly, an entertainment device comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a bottle having a sidewall and a vertical axis, a support member rotatably coupled to the bottle for enabling a rotation of the bottle about the axis, and a series of closely related fixed images disposed in a circular array on the sidewall for presenting a user with an apparently moving image during a rotation of the bottle about the axis.
The support member is a holder manually graspable by the user for enabling the user to support and spin the bottle about the axis. The support member may be attached to the bottle at the time of manufacture. Preferably, however, the support member or holder is provided separately from the bottle and is attached to the bottle by the user, for instance, once the bottle is emptied of its consumable contents.
Pursuant to another feature of the present invention, the support member or holder is removably attached to the bottle. Thus, the user may uncouple the support member from the bottle and subsequently attach the same support member to a different bottle.
Where the bottle has a lower body portion and an upper neck portion, the support member or holder is coupled to the bottle about the neck. More specifically, the holder may take the form of a semi-rigid C-shaped bracket provided on at least one side with a series of spaced projections. The projections are nubs or beads, which engage a lower surface of a flange on the bottle neck and reduce the sliding friction between the holder and the flange.
Pursuant to another feature of the present invention, the fixed images are provided on a strip of film attached to the sidewall. The strip of film may be attached to an outer surface of the sidewall, with the fixed images facing inwardly into the bottle. In that case, the strip of film may be provided with a series of apertures spaced from one another in a plane oriented perpendicularly to the axis.
The strip of film may be a label for a product contained in the bottle. In that event, the strip of film is printed on an outer surface with product identification indicia.
An entertainment accessory comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a bracket with a generally C-shaped slot or opening for rotatably receiving a neck of a bottle. The bracket is provided along an upper side with means disposable in a low-friction engagement with an undersurface of a flange on the bottle neck for supporting the bottle to enable a rotating or spinning thereof by a user holding the bottle via the bracket. The bracket has a sufficient size to enable the user to grasp the bracket by hand.
In accordance with additional features of the present invention, the bracket is planar, while the means for supporting the bottle include a plurality of spaced projections, for example, beads, nubs, knobs, or bumps.
An entertainment method pursuant to the present invention utilizes a bottle having a series of closely related fixed images disposed in a circular array on a sidewall of the bottle. The method comprises spinning the bottle about a longitudinal or vertical axis and, during the spinning of the bottle, looking at a substantially fixed location in space along the sidewall to perceive an apparently moving image.
The spinning of the bottle may be accomplished by holding a bracket rotatably attached to the bottle. The bracket may be pre-attached to the bottle or, alternatively, attached to the bottle by the user. The bracket may be resilient clip fastened about a neck of the bottle.
An entertainment device in accordance with the present invention provides consumers with the possibility of viewing a mini film clip with each bottle of beverage purchased. Generally, it is contemplated that the user will spin the bottle and view the images only after the beverage product has been completely consumed. Where the images face inwardly into the center of the bottle and where the beverage product is opaque, it will be possible to view the images only after the bottle has been emptied of product to a level below that of the image strip.
The subject of the apparently moving image may draw from an endless store of existing imagery, as well as future imagery created for this purpose of licensed from other creators.
The entertainment device and method of the present invention create unique and personal items out of bottles, holders and film-strip type image arrays. The imagery may be selected to reinforce the public connection to a particular beverage product. For instance, a promotional contest will extend a prize to the consumer who find the odd film clip sequence. A novelty item in accordance with the invention will be more effective than images inside bottle caps for forming lasting emotional connections and strengthening brand association.
The entertainment device can be enjoyed repeatedly by the same person or by different people. In the latter case, the device presents the possibility of enhancing social interaction. It is possible to create a community of users and collectors.
The subject matter of the images may be characters or scenes from movies, films, and cartoons. The images may be pre-existing, in which case licenses may be necessary. Alternatively, new images may be acquired, for example, in the field of sports: NASCAR racing (driver completes final lap), surfing (ride wave to beach), snowboarding (execute flip), etc.
In a promotion using NASCAR racing, most of the image clips may show a lap sequence only, while a limited few will show a driver winning a race. In a promotion using characters and images from a movie such as xe2x80x9cHarry Potter and the Philosopher""s Stone,xe2x80x9d most of the image clips might show Harry Potter chasing the Golden Snitch in a game of Quiddich, while a restricted number might show Harry catching the Golden Snitch. A consumer who acquires a bottle having one of the limited image clips could be entitled to a prize such as a free bottle or free case of soda. Another promotion might use surfing clips, with the contest winners having clips of a surfer reaching a beach standing up. A holiday promotion might feature Santa Claus in his sleigh or taking items out of his gift bag. A clip of Santa Claus taking a bottle of a selected brand-name beverage product out of his bag could be the limited edition entitling the purchaser to a free gift.